educationfandomcom-20200222-history
Advancing Your Career with Emotional Intelligence
Advancing Your Career With Emotional Intelligence* can be a very satisfying course to tutor. Learners who put time and effort into the course will get a lot out of it. The highly practical nature of the course, which involves learners trying out ideas and techniques they find out about onilne and then reporting on the experience, is very well suited to distance learning. The course is divided into the eight units listed below. Click on each bullet point to find out more about each unit and to access, edit or add-to the material each page contains. We suggest that you preserve the existing set of side headings and use the 'discussion' tab associated with each page to suggest changes. Feel free to add as much detail as you wish under each heading. Structure The pages for each unit (will/could) contain: * general notes and advice on tutoring the unit; * ideas, concepts and models which supplement the course material; * links to useful websites and notes on other resources, including books and papers; * a list of Frequently Asked Questions; * hints for the successful completion of each assessment - these are intended to provide a basis for guidance to learners which can be included in feedback on their Induction Assessment (in relation to the first assessment) and then at the end of feedback on each subsequent assessment. (We could also, or alternatively, include a one sentence description of each assessment to be used as a reminder for tutors about what's coming up next.) This list is likely to be augmented as the wiki develops. The rest of this page contains some general notes on tutoring the course. General advice and tips for tutors Here are some general hints and tips based on the experience of existing tutors. * Ask learners to send you copies of the action plans which they produce during the course. Although the course material suggests that this is optional, from a tutor's point of view seeing each learner's action plan provides a much more rounded picture of their progress. * Strongly recommend that learners keep a journal or diary during the course. This can be used in a number of ways: to provide reminders to try out ideas and techniques introduced during the course, to record their experiences when they do so and so on. * End each feedback on 'pass' assessments with some guidance on how to approach the subsequent assessment. (We intend that the pages covering each unit will icnlude examples of the kinds of guidance which should be given.) *''note that the pages related to the EI course have been set-up to illustrate a proposed structure for storing information related to all the courses covered by this Wiki. As a new version of the course is expected in the near future, addition of detailed material should be delayed until this is available. (Come to think of it, there was talk of this earlier in the year but I've heard nothing recently: does anyone else know what's happening. --[[User:62.253.96.42|62.253.96.42] --Andrew Cooper 06:27, 29 Oct 2005 (UTC))?]'' Category:Vision2Learn